Butterfly (Dakota Shyne)
|enemies = |type of hero = Redeemed Pawn of the Villain}}[https://villainsfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Butterfly_(Dakota_Shyne) '''Derella Yanktonai Starlight'] simply just known as "Dakota Shyne" is a supporting background character in the fictionalized cartoon series Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures. She is the love interest of Overshadow . Dakota had shared a secretive role as a villainous antagonist for the start. Appearance Dakota Shyne almost resembles an ant-like creature much like an antagonist nicknamed Mallam Mrad Mania, except she is more drawn and designed to be like a fly. She was born as a hybrid of a moth-fly form. Her face sometimes glows up like her cousin Nakota as FireFly with his whole red shining body who. She has transformative wings transforming her fly like wings into Butterfly-like wings. She has pink leggings, brown torso, and hair. Her skin appears to be yellow and gold and has thin antennas that are just as scrawny as his arms. Hr arms are notably skinny mostly due to being genetically but not serious enough to effect her health being just as strong as an average member in the Lovely Land: Fleeceville. Personality Dakota's personality is extremely exciteful and extroverted, always acting so nice to almost everyone. For other instances, the story would change up a little bit. Due to her unstoppable boredom for wanting to see action much like Owen Oscar or MAL THE MANAIC, she would be mischevious on rare times either for the spite or hatred against Whiteware when she was in some relationships with Overshadow or the current time where she would try to go somewhat bad just to stop Magistral from being bored in Lovely Land: Fleeceville and have a reason to go through adventures and fight against enemies. She would also at times try to purposely make conflict just to have some fun, which would make her anti-heroic than a do-gooder. Relationships Relaitives: * Gunmolly (Sioux Starlight) - Mother * Mafioso (Teton Starlight) - Father * LaZerfly (Lakota Starlight) - Sister * Nakota Starlight - Cousin Friends: * Malik Magistral - Rival turned Ally * Olaf Kleine - Rival turned Ally * Daray Darcus - Rival turned Ally * Leo Grummel - Rival turned Ally * Dallas Denver (best friend) * Yunseo Gemesis (best friend) * Hickory Gemesis (best friend) Enemies: * Cactivil - Ally turned On & Off Rival * Icelynn - Ally turned On & Off Rival * Overshadow - Ally turned On & Off Rival * Time Zone - Ally turned On & Off Rival * Whiteware - Ally turned On & Off Rival Lovely Land: Fleeceville Dakota used to spent her time as a supporter for the Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad since it was created after the death of Crystal Clear. The reason being was that she just found the side of bad to be more interesting in her opinion and was disgusted with the death of Crystal Clear and thought that Leo Grummel got his former Mafia/Gang to kill Crystal Clear. Dakota then had a couple more reasons such as her love for Overshadow. This ended abruptly due to Whiteware's jealousy for Overshadow leaving her for Dakota which created a fued that Dakota escalated to the point of almost getting the three fired. She did most of this shady stuff in secret until almost being told that she would be fired by Time Zone, along with Dallas Denver a member of The Warm-Hearted Fuzzies witnessing her fiendish behavior and stepping in immediately to try to help her improve by changing her evil ways and joining the side of good. Eventually, Dallas Denver tries to help redeem her into becoming less of a villain and joining The Warm-Hearted Fuzzies to improve her ways and turn her into less of a villain. Dakota Eartha Regere would give Dakota some wings and some superheroic weaponry to fight with the promise of her not going back to The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad ever again. There would be times where she either joined it to see Overshadow or just to mess with the team, especially with Magistral with giving him a purpose of an adventure of fighting against enemies with Dakota trying to give Magistral that opportunity to have a rival when he doesn't have one that would show that Dakota is willing to do bad stuff for good like an anti-hero or an anti-villain whether or not you want to see Dakota as the two. Media/Trivia * Dakota has had romantic affection for Overshadow for some time until the clashing between him and Whiteware that indirectly upon Overshadow's part for Dakota Shyne to break up and eventually leave The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad and leave Overshadow and Whiteware in the relationship. * Whiteware is one of Dakota Shyne's favorite enemies to fight mainly being her on & off obsession and desire for Overshadow after hearing about his crimes earlier on and eventually working with him in the Cold-Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad. * Dakota would try to betray her team just to keep Magistral from being bored from being in Lovely Land: Fleeceville having more of a purpose to go through many adventures and make him be seen more as a hero. This would make Dakota somewhat in the grey zone but not make her like an entire villain to this. Category:TMRA Heroes Category:Time Majesty Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Villain's Lover Category:Servant of A Villain Category:Related to the Villain Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Contradictory Category:YouTube Movie Heroes Category:YouTube Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Misguided Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Envious Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale